Late Night at SFIT
by beluga617
Summary: When a few teenagers make light of Tadashi's death, Hiro gets upset, and chases them off, before trying to talk to Tadashi himself. (Post movie)


{A/N: Hello, so I wrote a headcanon and surprisingly got a lot of notes on it, and this fanfic is based off of what those people (cometotheberkside, and smallhirosix)added onto it, and I hope you enjoy it, and this is based a year after the movie}

Late at night at SFIT, a young teenaged boy, wearing a hat, a dark green hoodie with the SFIT symbol on it, and cargo shorts, with a pair of black converse on, worked in his room on some sort of project. Normally kids around this time of year would be creating pranks or getting together costumes, but not Hiro. This messy dark haired student had to finish a project for school, and finally he got frustrated, and left the room to get some air. The hallway was dark and quiet, all except for the noise of some older teen kids.

"Hey, we can set up over in the main lab, no ones there right now," said a teen, and that was followed by the others agreeing. Hiro was interested, but didn't want to bother them, that was however until one teen said something that made him upset and rather sick to his stomach.

"Do you really think Tadashi will talk to us?"

"Of course, kids had to come in this hallway at this time, and talk about him, Hiro'd thought. He began to follow them at a far enough pace were he wouldn't be noticed, but he could still hear them. They all got to the lab which had rather dimmed lighting, likely to preserve energy. Hiro stood right behind the door the teens had entered, grudgingly watching as they set down a board and a cup. One teen began to speak in a tone as if he were trying to call a spirit."Oh ghost of Tadashi, answer us if you're here!"

With an aggressive shove, Hiro slammed open the door, scarring the teens out of their minds, and he began to shout angrily at them. "Get out of here, and stop disrespecting Tadashi!" The boys ran out of the door on the other side of the lab screaming. Hiro slowly walked to the center of the lab, and sat down in front of the ouija board and sighed. "Tadashi's gone..."

However, by an odd force Hiro felt like he had to do something. He grabbed a cup, and put it on the board and spoke in a quieted voice. "Tadashi... are you, gone?" Hiro's hand stayed for about half a minute, and just when he thought about going back and working, his hand began to move.

L

O

O

K

A

H

E

A

D

O

F

Y

O

U

Y

O

U

D

U

M

M

Y

Hiro was really spooked, he wasn't sure what he was to see if he looked up from the board, but he did anyways. A young girl, likely Hiro's age sat there, looking and raising some sort of body armor. She had brown hair, and wore glasses, she wore a black shirt, underneath a dark green SFIT jacket, with a blue plaid skirt that reached her knees, and black dress shoes. Hiro got up and walked towards her, and asked her, "What is that?" Her concentration broke, and she looked at Hiro with awe, and smiled, "It's a prototype bullet proof vest," she said happily

"Uh, so what's special about them?" Hiro tried asked

"Well they're supposed to be lighter, and more flexible than the current ones are, while keeping the same effectiveness!' She said cheerfully. She changed her voice to a fascinated one to ask Hiro her question, "Say, you're Hiro, right?"

Hiro got closer to the table she was using, to look at her project better, and answered her, "Yeah, I am, why?" Her eyes beamed with joy, and she took a few steps around the table and hugged Hiro tightly, catching him off guard. After a few seconds she released him, and stepped back and sat down in a chair, and spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm Kathy. Your brother, bless his soul, inspired me to try and make this." Hiro could feel his heart in his throat and a tear fell down his eye from the joy of what Tadashi had inspired, and he had realised that Tadashi was here. After Hiro got a hold of himself, he spoke calmly to Kathy.

"Thank you, and if you ever need any help on your project just ask me," he said. They spent the night helping each other on their projects in Hiro's room, after Kathy got hurt, and Hiro wanted to show her Baymax to show her what Tadashi had done.


End file.
